Various finger-mounted writing instrument holders have been developed or patented to be worn on the wearer's thumb, index, or second finger. Few of these ring-mounted holders have the writing instrument permanently mounted to or integrally formed with the holder for the fingers. Holders that have permanently mounted writing instruments have narrow, uncomfortable bands for retaining the writing instrument on the wearer's finger. Typically, the narrow retaining band must be adjusted to fit the wearer's finger. The band must also be worn at a particular location on the finger. Prior art types do not allow the user to easily perform tasks other than writing, with the retaining band still in place, such as typing, keyboarding on a computer or filing.